Baby changing stations are used predominantly in public restrooms such as airports, restaurants and grocery stores to assist parents who are changing a baby's soiled diaper. The changing stations are typically mounted on a vertical wall, or alternatively to a horizontal planer surface such as a counter top. In use, a typical changing station requires the changing platform to be folded down to a position of use, a sanitary material placed over the surface on which the baby is positioned, and a restraining harness secured to the baby for safety purposes. Unfortunately, many types and designs of diaper changing stations exist with different features and modes of operation. Thus, it would be beneficial for the instructions of use to be provided in a voice messaging system which would quickly and efficiently provide instructions to illiterates, the blind, and others which have difficulty understanding the use of such an apparatus.